


Royal Heart

by AgentAngel



Category: Twilight Saga
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Gore, Killing, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Summary: Atlanta a nice but fairly shy girl a Werewolf also. She was one in Sam's pack but she left to find her own family and her own place. This took her to Arizona but she didn't know what lyed ahead for her. Jacob, Also apart of Sams pack. Jacob left as soon as he heard Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. He settled in Arizona and founded a new pack he was now the alpha. But was not expecting an Imprintee to come along.Atlanta was very curious of this new town she had just bought a new and small house as she crossed the street into the woods to explore a little bit. she took a tumble down a hill and landed in a small stream as she slowly leaned up her arm was hurting a bit now as she looked around glowing eyes surrounded her as they came further into the light she could tell they were wolves as soon as Jacob laid eyes on her he imprinted. He would now, Do anything, be anything for her and now it was only her that grounded him, Only her that kept him sane, He now knew every second they would spend apart would kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

~~Atlanta P.O.V~~  
Atlanta was only 22 years old. she had long blonde hair with natural light blue strips in it. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled. she was very beautiful as well she had a feminine figure but her arms were slightly muscular she was very skinny and her skin was a little tanned. She fled Sams pack after feeling like she did not belong there and was un-welcomed. it was a little dark out the sun was just starting to set and she had just bought her new house, "Well...Tommorrow is a new day" she said to herself as she wore a White t-shirt with a blue Dragonfly on the front and ripped jeans that lightly hugged her legs with black and white tennis shoes. She sighed heavily as she looked across the street it was woods across from her so she took her duffle bags filled with things and took them upstairs to her new room she made one last trip out to her blue truck to get 3 more bags and set them in her new room there was boxes outside as well but she needed some rest after a bit and it was almost dark out so she didn't have to much time. She then left her new house and made her way across the street walking into the woods it took her a minute or two before, she took a tumble down a hill and landed in a small stream as she slowly leaned up her arm was hurting a bit now as she looked around glowing eyes surrounded her as they came further into the light she could tell they were wolves as soon as Jacob laid eyes on her he imprinted. He would now, Do anything, be anything for her and now it was only her that grounded him, Only her that kept him sane, He now knew every second they would spend apart would kill him. 'Stand down she's no threat' Jacob said telepathically to his pack members as Atlanta could hear them the wolves hunkered down as Jacob stared at her he could tell she came from Sam's pack. Atlanta's shirt got ripped on the tumble down so her sleeve was ripped off exposing the packsTattoo on her shoulder. she quickly darted back up the hill and across the street into her new home she locked the doors behind herself, "I thought I escaped all this" she mumbled to herself as she ran a hand through her now messy hair, "I need a shower" she says to herself as she walked into her new bathroom it was pretty big it had a round tub inside of it that could fit three people she started the shower and then headed upstairs to her room and grabbed a red t-shirt and shorts she walked back downstairs and into her new bathroom.

She stripped out of her now ripped shirt and took off her tennis shoes and socks.she then pulled off her pants. Un-hooking her bra she slipped it off and then slipped off her underwear she then stepped into the shower and took a quick shower to clean herself up. as soon as she got out she dried off and pulled on her new set of clothes she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then walked out of her bathroom she had a feeling she was being watched so she went over to a window to her side yard she groaned as she saw the wolves again she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on she mustered up enough courage to leave her house and walked to her side yard, "What do you want? Why are you here?" she asked as Jacob transformed into a human as well as the others, "My names Jacob I'm the alpha of this pack" a mans voice said as her eyes adjusted to her werewolf blood allowing her to see in the dark, "Jacob Black, Left the pack because your lover fell in love with a vampire and had a baby. you were scared and didn't know what to do...I know who you are" she says as Jacob rose his eyebrows, "How do you know me?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, "Sam told me about you..you know your just a pussy ass you couldn't handle denial" she says feeling brave with him, "Always soft with the Imprintee's" another member of his pack said as Jacob growled toward him making him shut up, "Come inside it's cold out" she says walking back inside as Jacob and his pack followed her back inside as she started the fire place the boys still had all their clothes on besides their shirts as she grabbed enough blankets handing them out to all of them, "Whats your name anyways?" Jacob asked as he sat on the couch the others gathered around on the floor, "Atlanta...Atlanta Black" she answered him, "Thats a weird name" Jacob said as she rolled her eyes, "I didn't pick it alright" she says taking off her jacket and sitting next to Jacob, "Why are you here?" one of the others asked, "Because...I didn't belong in that pack, I was un-welcomed" she explained as Jacob nodded, "Nessie would've loved to meet you" she says as Jacob raised his eyebrow, "Whos Nessie?" he asked as she chuckled, "Bella's daughter, her real names Renesmee but...We called her Nessie for short, she grew into a beautiful young girl" she says as Jacob just looked away, "Do you guys have somewhere to stay?" she asked as one of the pack members shook his head, "Yeah but its in the middle of the woods its far from here" he says as she nods, "Go ahead and stay here for the night, I expect all of you to be gone by tomorrow though" she says standing up as Jacob nodded, "Thanks Atlanta...Goodnight" he says laying down on the couch as she nodded and went upstairs as they got situated for the night she still had Bella's number so she went into her room and sat on her bed calling Bella, "Hey whats up?" Bella answered the phone, "Hey..Uh...Your not gonna believe this but...I found Jacob" she says as she could hear Bella gasp through the phone, "How?" she asked as Atlanta took a deep breath, "Well I kinda fell into a creek and stuff happened but um...hey what does an imprintee mean?" she asked as Bella chuckled a bit, "An imprintee is someone that a male werewolf has imprinted on" Bella says as she rolled her eyes she didn't believe anything that Jacob or his pack had said, "Alright well...I just wanted to let you know that I did and Um..yeah thats it...Bye" she says as she hung up Atlanta groaned a bit rubbing her face as she wiggled underneath the covers and turned her light out as she laid down she looked to the wall a second before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and slowly leaned up and turned on her light as the sunlight seeped through the window she slowly got out of bed and took off her shorts slipping on a pair of jeans and walked downstairs as Jacob was still asleep on the couch but his pack was gone as she walked over, "Jake, Jake wake up" she says lightly tapping his shoulder as he opened his eyes, "Oh hey..What time is it?" he asked as she looked to the clock "8 in the morning, your pack left without you" she says as he leaned up, "I'm sorry Atlanta I slept deeply so I guess I couldn't wake myself up in time" he says slowly getting up, "Its fine...If you want I could use some help around here I need to go into town today and get some things for the house" she says as Jacob smiled, "Sure I'd love to help" he says, "Your not like they made you out to be" she says walking into the kitchen to find no food, "Right shit..Come on you can help me with the box's first" she says as she slipped on her shoes and walked outside with Jacob following leading him to the garage they spent a couple minutes taking the box's out of her truck, "Whats next?" Jacob asked, "Well um...First I need some food so we can go into town to get some things" she says as Jacob nodded, "First a trip to my cabin lets go" he says as he took her hand leading her outside and into the woods as he transformed into his wolf he nodded his head to his back, 'Get on' he said telepathically as she gulped but climbed onto him and gently gripped his fur as he quickly darted to the cabin.as soon as they got there she climbed off and he transformed back, "Welcome to our paradise" he says it was actually a pretty big house in the middle of the woods the pack was sitting outside at a picnic table eating some breakfast, "Hey guys" Jacob says as they both walked up, "I'll be back" he says running inside to grab some different clothes, "So have you noticed he imprinted yet?" one of them asked as she rose her eyebrow lightly, "What do you mean?" she asked as he rolled his eyes, "Nevermind whatever" he says as they continued to eat and he came back out, "Alright ready" he says as they left the cabin and went back into town.

They went into town in her truck and got some food they just talked about random things and got pretty close they also got paint and furniture for the house as they arrived back it was about 2 in the afternoon so they got out of the car they brung the furniture in first and placed it she had bought two more couchs and a couple soft chairs and some other things then they brought the paint inside as she rolled some onto a roller and started on one wall Jacob started on another one, "So Jake...Did you really love Bella?" she asked as Jacob sighed, "Yeah I did..It was never meant to be cause I didn't imprint on her" he says as she nods, "Yeah um...What does imprint mean exactley all Sam would say was something to do with love" she says as Jacob chuckled, "Imprinting is...When you first lay your eyes on that girl you'll do anything, be anything for them, its only them that keeps you grounded and sane, being away from them hurts and when...When your around them you just want to claim them as your mate" he explained, "Okay last part I did not need to know" she says as he laughed, "Do you have someone?" he asked as she sighed lightly, "No..I uh..haven't found the right person I click with" she says as he nodded, "So your single, protective, cautious and extremely sexy okay I get it" he says as she laughed, "No I'm serious I don't...I don't really know what love feels like I mean..I've never been in love before" she says as he nodded, "Alright um...Would you consider possibly Falling in love with someone like..Me?" he asked as she chuckled, "Possibly, Your a really nice guy and don't treat women like trash, And you would make an amazing boyfriend whoever gets you would be lucky" she says as he nodded and finished his wall walking over to her she couldn't wuite reach the top so he gently gripped her waist lifting her up, "Whoa...Thanks" she says as she finished the top of her wall and he put her down as she turned around he was right there with a smile as she blushed gently moving away from him, "Would you mind if I called you Ocean?" Jacob asked as she chuckled, "Sure knock yourself out...Sence we finished the guest bedroom today you could stay another night if you'd like" she offered as her phone rang she wiped off her hand and answered, "Hey girly I just arranged to come see you tomorrow! Nessie is so excited Edward won't be coming cause he had something come up so it'll be just me, Alice, and Nessie" Bella said happily as she gulped a bit, "Yay, That'll be amazing can't wait to see you guys..Umm...I gotta go something just uh...Broke" she says quickly hanging up, "Hey what was that all about?" Jacob asked as she sighed a bit, "Alice, Bella and Nessie are coming tomorrow I don't think that'll be a great Idea, I told her you were here so she's gonna want to see you" she says as Jacob suddenly turned nervous, "Uhh...Alright, It'll be fine I'll stay another night tonight and I'll see them when they come tomorrow" he says as she shook her head, "I don't think thats a good idea" she says as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks, "I can't run from my past forever I have to stay and face it" he says as she nods, "Alright fine suit yourself" she says pulling away from his touch, "Now get to bed I'll stay up for a little longer" she says as he nodded, "Goodnight Atlanta" he says as he went upstairs to get some rest as she stayed up un-packing everything and throwing out the box's she finally finished at 3 in the morning but she made herself some coffee and drank it while she cleaned the house.


	2. Killer On The Loose

~~Atlanta P.O.V~~  
It was 8 in the morning as she went upstairs and changed into some Jeans and a t-shirt,she then walked to the guest bedroom Jacob was sprawled out on the bed and sleeping like a baby as she chuckled and walked over as she transformed into her wolf that was white with black around her face as she licked his cheek gently to wake him up as he laughed and slowly opened his eyes, "Morning Atlanta" he says recognizing her for her emerald eyes as he gently pet her head and she pulled away transforming back into her human with a small smile, "Come on they will be here soon get dressed" she says as he slowly leaned up, "I'm up" he says as she heard a knock on the door, "Hurry up get ready" she says as she quickly ran downstairs and opened the door as Nessie jumped into her arms giggling, "I missed you Atlanta" she says as she tightly hugged her as Atlanta hugged back, "I missed you to" she says kissing her cheek as Bella and Alice walked in, "Nice place you already got it finished in just one day?" Bella questioned, "Well I had a little help" she says as Jacob walked downstairs in a white t-shirt and jeans as Bella looked toward him she walked up to him and tightly hugged him, "I missed you Jake" she says softly as Jacob hugged her back, "I missed you to" he says as she released Nessie looked to him, "Who are you how do you know mommy?" she asked protectively as Atlanta chuckled, "Thats Jacob he's an old friend of Mommy's" she explained as Nessie smiled and jumped out of Atlanta's arms running to him she jumped into his arms as Jacob laughed a bit, "Nice to finally meet you Nessie" he says as Nessie smiled a bit and gently placed her hand on his cheek as Alice walked up to Atlanta, "This is great, How did you come across him anyways?" Alice asked as Atlanta laughed, "Well lets just say a hill kind of was there" she says as Alice giggled with her as Nessie removed her hand and Bella took her away from Jacob, "Mommy Jacob imprinted on Atlanta" she said as Bellas face went confused and Alice was a little shocked that she didn't see this in her visions as Jacobs heart dropped and started to become a little scared as Atlanta shook her head, "No Jacob did not Imprint" she says looking at Nessie, "Yes he did I saw it" she says as Atlanta groaned a bit, "Go explore the house I'm sure you'll find something to do" she says as Nessie jumped down from Bella's arms and went to explore, "Did he?" Bella asked as Atlanta shook her head, "Bella drop it he didn't thats final" she says as Alice rolled her eyes lightly as Jacob gulped, "Now lets not argue about something stupid" he says as Atlanta sighed and there was another knock on the door, "Did you guys bring Edward or anyone?" she asked Bella as she shook her head, "Nope just us" Alice says as she walked over to the door opening it as Jacobs pack was standing there as she quickly slammed the door and pressed her back to it, "Yeah no lets not open the door thats a bad idea" she says as Jacob laughed, "Let them in" Jacob said as she groaned and opened the door stepping to the side, "Come in but touch the vampires and I swear to god I'll show no mercy" she says growling at them as they quickly nodded and stepped inside, "Who are they?" Bella asked as Nessie returned back downstairs holding tightly onto Jacobs pants leg hiding behind it, "Its alright Nessie their just like Sam's pack they won't hurt you" Jacob says patting her head as she slowly came out from behind his leg and waved to the pack, "A vampire mix?" one of the members questioned as Atlanta smacked the back of his head, "Yeah she's mixed so what" Bella says picking her up as the others looked shocked, "Wait a second...The reason you left came here...And your okay with it?" one of the pack members questioned Jacob, "You will respect her and her family" Jacob said as the pack nodded as Atlanta sighed, "Just get settled down I'll make breakfast" she says as she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them as they talked and caught up as she made three smoothies for Bella, Nessie and Alice she grew her canines and bit her wrist bleeding onto the ice as she licked the wound and grabbed a bandage wrapping it up she made pancakes for the rest of them as she gave the smoothies to them, "Thanks Atlanta" Nessie says sitting on Jacobs knee as she went back into the kitchen serving the rest of the pack pancakes, "Thanks Ocean" Jake said as she blushed, "Please don't call me that" she says as Alice was silently giggling Jacob seemed a little sad but nodded and started to eat as she sat down next to him, "It's nice that you guys are all getting along" She says as Bella smiled, "Yeah it is I'm really glad we all connected" Bella says they stayed all day till her phone dinged, "Oh boy..Uhh..Nessie come on we gotta go" Bella says as Nessie got up and Alice stood up, "We'll come visit we promise I'm gonna miss you guys" Alice says as she gave Atlanta and Jacob a hug they waved as they quickly left, "Hey you guys should probably go home to I can't keep you here forever" Atlanta says as the pack nodded and sat their plates down, "You guys go ahead...I'll follow soon" Jacob says as the pack sighed the imprint was making him attatched to her like glue.

The pack quickly left as Atlanta got up and started to wash the dishes, "Nessie...How did she see my so called Imprint?" Jacob asked trying to cover up that he had imprinted, "Umm...When she touchs your cheek she can see your past...and your future but just for a brief moment" she explained as he nodded and stood up his wolf just wanted to come out but he had to refrain it, "I was wanting to know if I could stay here a while? I'll make sure the pack is well fed while I'm gone" Jacob asked as Atlanta turned around looking at him, "Yeah sure" she answered as he nodded and started the fireplace dimming the living room lights he sat down as she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, "Can you tell me more about you?" Jake asked as she sat next to him but gently placed her head on his shoulder as Jacob blushed, "Um...I was pretty young when Sam found me and took me in but I never really fit in Nobody really liked me but Seth, Sam, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, and Alice" she explained as she sighed a bit, "When I wanted to leave I knew I was gonna miss everyone but I had to deal with it...I only grew up with my dad around my mom hated me and I never met her my dad called me Atlanta because he liked the idea of Atlantis being real and some day they would find it" she says as she loked to him who was smiling lightly as he gently stroked her hair and grabed a blanket pulling it over them, "What happened to your father?" he asked as she looked away, "He died when I was 16" she says as Jacob held her close, "I'm sorry" he says as she closed her eyes, "I'm over it...Your really warm I love your warmth" she muttered as he chuckled, "Then stay here" he whispered into her ear as she smiled lightly she wrapped an arm around him and quickly dozed off as He watched her sleep he looked up to the roof leaning his head back against the couch he stayed up for 4 more hours before finally falling asleep holding her close. The next morning she woke up they were both laying down the cover was on the floor she was laying on top of him as she blushed crimson red and slowly got off of him not to wake him up as she rubbed her face she lightly shook his arm, "Hey time to wake up" she says as he rolled over his back facing her as he coverde his head with a pillow, "5 more minutes" he groaned as she grew a little frustrated and grabbed his arm pulling him off the couch and he hit the floor he quickly leaned up, "You didn't have to do that!" he said lightly raising his voice to her, "Your lucky I did just that" she says as she walked into the kitchen and he followed taking her hand he turned her around and pinned her to the fridge as she blushed deeply his hips pressed against hers to keep her in place, "I'm the alpha here don't ever do that to me again" he says as he released her and she gently rubbed her wrists, "Don't grip me like that again" she says as she opened the fridge grabbing a beer out of it, "You drink?" Jacob asked, "So what" she says as she walked past him and opened it taking a sip of it, "Let me take you somewhere today" he said as he turned around to face her, "Where though?" she asked as he grinned, "Put on your swimsuit and grab your car keys I'll show you" he says as she raised her eyerow but went upstairs and put on her bikini and then shorts over the bottoms packing a beach bag just in case as he went upstairs and changed into his swim trunks and a white t-shirt as he stood downstairs waiting for her as she grabbed her car keys and headed downstairs his heart sped up rapidly when he saw her in her bikini but he grinned and took her keys away from her, "You scratch my car I'll kill you" she says as he laughed and they both went outside to the garage and climbed in it as she placed the bag in the back seat and he drove outside of town and to the beach, "The beach are you kidding me?" she asked as he rolled his eyes, "It'll be fun" he says as he pulled into the parking lot.

As they got out she grabbed the bag and slipped off her shorts putting them in the bag as Jacob took off his shirt throwing it in the bag as she laughed they walked onto the sand there weren't to many people there today as she laid down a towel and put down the ag taking off her sandals Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water as she chuckled and he pulled her waist deep in the water as he splashed her and she giggled splashing him back as he moved deeper into the water and she swam a little deeper and he dove down she looked around for him as he came up underneath her and now she was sitting on his shoulders his hands holding her thighs as she laughed and looked down to him he was grinning, "No...Don't you dare" she says as he took her waist lifting her off his shoulder he tossed her into the deeper water as she quickly re-surfaced and swam out of the water as Jacob sighed and followed her as soon as she reached the towel he took her hand and spun her around tackling her she hit the soft sand as he pinned her arms and her legs, "Haha pinned ya" he says as she giggled, "I suppose so" she says as a couple seconds passed, "Uhh...I'd like you to get off me while I'm still young" she says as he laughed and got off her as she leaned up and grabbed the sun screen from the bag, "Please?" she asked as Jacob took it and sat behind her he put some on his hand and moved her hair away as he applied some to her back and then her arms, "Do you want me to turn around?" she asked as he shook his head, "Nope your good" he says as he took some and placed it gently on her stomach his legs beside hers his head beside hers as she moved back to be pressing against him as his heart started to pound as his hand moved to her lower stomach he purposly slid the tips of fingers in the brim on her bottoms as she let out a heavy breath, "Has anyone ever touched you like this?" he asked while whispering in her ear as she turned her head and looked to him as he moved his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as he smiled to her and she looked away she liked the feeling of him touching her that way but didn't like him like that, "Thanks Jake" she says as she moved away and he applied some of the sunscreen to himself, "I'm going back in the water wanna come?" he asked as she shook her head, "No I'm good I'll stay here" she says as he nodded and went back to the water as she sat there and watched him her fingers lightly skimmed over her bottoms were he had touched her to get the weird feeling from her skin as she recieved a call he reached into her bag and answered it, "Hello?" she questioned, "Get ready Atlanta your not gonna live for to much longer" a mans voice said on the other end as she quickly hung up and grabbed everything shoving it inside the bag she quickly ran to the water her heart was pounding as Jacob got out of the water she grabbed his hand and quickly ran back with him to the truck she snatched the keys and threw the bag into the back as she forced him into the car and climbed in herself, "Whats going on?" he asked as she quickly started to drive, "Well turns out someones trying to kill me or is gonna try to kill me I have to get out of here" she says as he grew angry, "I'm coming with you" he says as she shook her head, "No your not I can't put you in danger" she says as she pulled into her garage, "Yes I am" he says as he got out he transformed and howled to call the rest of the pack as she ran into her house and started packing up her clothes as soon as she zipped it up a shot rang off and she was shot in the stomach just above her hips making her legs go numb as she collapsed onto the floor holding her wound as Jacob quickly ran into the house transforming into his human he picked her up as she screamed in pain he grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of the house his pack came running, "Get in the back and lay her down keep pressure on her wound" he instructed as all of them transformed into their humans and climbed into the back of the truck Jacob left her with them and climbed in the front as he slammed on the acceleration it took them about an hour to get to the Cullen's place.

Alice was having a vision as she quickly snapped out of it, "Carlisle!" she yelled for him as he came running and Alice lead him quickly outside where Jacob had Atlanta in his arms he was covered in blood and she was barely hanging onto consciousness, "Come in quick" Carlisle said as he took her to Carlisles Operation room as she passed out half way there she was laid on the emergency table and was put on an I.V and oxygen so she wouldn't wake up and Carlisle cleaned the wound, took the bullet out and stitched her back up putting her on a reversed sedative. Jacob and Edward had to be seperated so they didn't fight but Jacob stayed inside the operation room to wait for her to wake up. In about 20 minutes she slowly started to come to her vision was slightly blurry at first but she looked to the side, "Oh thank god your alright" Jacobs voice said as her vision became clear, "What happened?" she asked as Jacob kissed her hand, "It doesn't matter just calm down and reserve your strength" he says as she slowly reached down feeling the stitch's she moved the blanket that was over her, "Oh god" she says as she saw the stitch's, "Stay here I'll go get Carlisle" he says standing up and leaving retrieving Carlisle but Bella came as well, "Oh thank god your alright" Bella says as she took her hand, "Yeah of course not like I just got shot or anything" she says as her and Bella slightly chuckled, "Is Edward mad cause you didn't tell him about Jacob?" she asked as Bella nodded, "Yeah he is..He'll get over it" she says as Carlisle smiled, "You've been through a lot in the past 3 hours...Jacob told me someone was trying to kill you, Any idea who and why?" he asked as she shook her head, "No...I have no idea who or why" she answered, "Well for now lets focus on you staying here and getting rested" he says as she nodded, "If you need us we'll be around okay" Bella says as her and Carlisle left but Jacob stayed, "You and Edward need to get along...Past is past" she says as he rolled his eyes, "I don't even like Bella anymore he still thinks I do" he say as she nodded, "I bet you don't" she says as he grew a little angry, "I already have a different imprint" he blurted out as she raised her eyebrow, "Yeah who?" she asked as he blushed, "Uhh...I can't tell you her name but she's very beautiful and talented and funny and very kind and generous" he says as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever liar" she says looking away, "Jake just get out and send Edward in here" she says as he sighed and got up going out, "Edward she wants to see you" he says as Edward walked in and sat next to her bed, "Hey, You wanted to see me?" he asked as she nodded, "It's about Jake" she says as he rolled his eyes, "I dont have time-" he says as she growled at him, "You have to remember Jake has been away for 5 years theres no reason to hold a grudge against him he may not even like Bella anymore" she explained as he crossed his arms, "The poison that, that freak pumps into your brain is making me sick" he says as she leaned up, "Edward you have to listen to me I wouldn't ever lie to you..please believe me just give him another chance" she said as he quickly grew angry, "Give that bastard another chance! You need to let Carlisle check your head while he's at it" he says lightly raising his voice as Bella, Jake, Carlisle and Esme walked in just then she punched him so hard in the face she knocked him out as Bella gasped running over, "Why the hell did you do that for?" she asked lightly angry, "That should teach him not to call anyone a bastard again and if you wanna know he started it" she says as everyone rolled their eyes and Esme splashed a little water on his face allowing him to wake up, "What happened?" he asked as she giggled, "You got knocked the fuck out thats what happened" she says, "Atlanta" Carlisle, Esme, and Bella said at the same time while Jacob was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing as she chuckled and Edward wobbled to his feet and out of the room, "Don't ever do that again Atlanta" Carlisle warned her as she rolled her eyes, "then teach him some manners and maybe I wouldn't have to" she mumbled as Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Great job" he whispered in her ear as she blushed and smiled Carlisle checked out her stitch's, "You can use a wheelchair for a little bit thats the only way to keep the stitch's tight" he instructed as she nodded, "May I use a wheelchair now?" she asked as he nodded, "Yes but Jake will have to help you dress the girls are out for a walk" he says as she rolled her eyes, "Fine thanks Carlisle" she says as he smiled and nodded walking out as she pulled the blanket off and swung her legs over the side as Jacob got up and helped her up he helped her into a pair of pants and a new shirt before finally helping her onto a wheelchair, "God I hate this" she mumbled, "You'll be alright where do you want to go?" he asked, "Outside and to Sam's" she says as he sighed and moved her outside they made their way to Sam's slowly but surely as they reached Sam's place Jacobs pack was outside along with Sam's, "And the queen returns" Seth said as he walked up giving her a fist bump as she laughed a bit and Seth looked up to Jacob and hugged him tightly, "We missed you bro" he says releasing as he looked into his eyes, "A new imprint huh?" he says looking to Atlanta, "Before you open your mouth no it's not me so don't even say anything" she says as Seth rolled his eyes, "Whatever same clueless you" he says ruffling her hair as she giggled fixing it, "Where's Sam?" she asked Seth as he nodded toward the house and she took hold of the wheels wheeling herself into the house as Jacob stayed outside.

"Sam?!" she called through the house as he stepped out of a hallway, "Atlanta I'm so glad your alright" he says walking over and leaning down hugging her gently as she gently hugged him back, "I missed you guys" she says as Sam released her, "Come outside I have a surprise" she says as Sam's eyebrow raised but he wheeled her outside and Jacob turned around facing him as Sam looked to her, "How did you find him?" he asked as she smiled, "Long story" she says as Jacob walked up hugging him Sam was like a father to him as Sam tightly hugged him back and she smiled it made her feel good to re-unite everyone even on the worst circumstances [I wonder if he did actually imprint...everyones saying he did] she thought to herself as she sighed a bit and Jacob knelt in front of her, "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked as she shook her head, "Nothing I'm fine" she says as he placed his hand on her knee, "I'm here if you need to talk" he says as she smiled and leaned in placing a kiss on his head as he blushed and let out a nervous chuckle and she laughed and smiled rolling away from him as he stood back up, "Come on Jake" she says as he ran to catch up with her grabbing the handles on the back of the chair spinning her chair around as she laughed and looked at him, "Don't do that" she says as he chuckled, "Can you take me back for a nap I'm tired" she says as he nodded and pushed her back to the Cullen's house where she would have to rest for a week or two as he helped her up and into a new pair of shorts before laying her on the bed she smiled and pulled the blanket over herself, "Atlanta...What am I to you?" Jacob asked sitting in the chair next to her bed as she smiled, "Your my protector to me" she says as she closed her eyes slowly dozing off as Jake leaned into her ear, "Can I keep you?" he whispered softly in her ear as she was half asleep already, "Mhm" she mumbled as she dozed off as Jake sighed and leaned back watching her sleep the entire night he didn't really need sleep.


End file.
